De que me sirve la vida
by Ana d G
Summary: Song fic basado en la canción "De que me sirve la vida" del grupo Camila


**hola, este es un song fic basado en la canción "de que me sirve la vida" del grupo camila, este es el primero que escribo basado en una canción... surgió de un ratito de inspiración, es una canción muy triste, y la situé en el justo momento de la despedida en Nueva York... espero les guste...**

**De que me sirve la vida**

Me voy, no aguanto más, este dolor que siento es insoportable, el mundo parece haberse derrumbado a mis pies, hace tan solo unos días tenía muchas ilusiones, tenía la certeza de un futuro prometedor a su lado, y ahora no tengo nada…

¿Quedarme? E intentar ser feliz,…

No, no es posible, no sé si seré capaz, "se lo prometiste" me repito una y otra vez, tratando de convencerme, sé que le debo la vida a Susana, que ella me necesita, es mi deber estar a su lado… pero cómo lograré hacerlo, por más que le doy vueltas y vueltas, no soy capaz imaginar un futuro junto a ella, yo nunca podría darle lo que me pide.

Estoy a punto de emprender un viaje  
con rumbo hacia lo desconocido  
no sé si algún día vuelva a verte  
no es fácil aceptar haber perdido.

No puedo apartar de mi mente el momento en que permití que saliera de mi vida, siempre me reprochare por haber sido tan cobarde… sí hay un culpable en esta historia, ese soy yo… recuerdo todas y cada una de las veces en que me prometí que nunca sería como mi padre, que nunca permitiría que decidieran por mí que hacer con mi vida, y sin embargo estoy aquí… haciendo exactamente lo que dije que nunca haría… en mi mente puedo verla una y otra vez partir… ocultando sus esmeraldas bajo sus párpados, fue entonces que comprendí que todo estaba terminado…

Por más que suplique no me abandones  
dijiste no soy yo es el destino  
y entonces entendí que aunque te amaba  
tenía que elegir otro camino.

Estaba decidido a quedarme con ella, ella sacrificó su futuro para salvar mi vida, pero he comprendido que el amor no es algo que se pueda sentir de la noche a la mañana, yo… la aprecio, pero no la amo, nunca podré amarla como la amo a ella… es por eso que me voy, es lo mejor, si me quedo, solo conseguiré hacerla infeliz, y terminará odiándome, y yo a ella, nos destruiremos mutuamente.

De que me sirve la vida  
si no la vivo contigo  
de que me sirve la esperanza  
si es lo último que muere  
y sin ti ya la he perdido.

Voy a mi departamento, tomo algo de dinero, y me dirijo a la primera cantina que encuentro para ahogarme en whiskey, como quisiera estar tres metros bajo tierra, al menos así la quietud de la muerte aliviaría mi dolor, ahora no soy capaz de pensar en algo que no sean los días de Londres… ¡Ah, que no daría yo por que regresaran aquellos días que ahora parecen tan lejanos e inalcanzables, todo parece tan irreal, y sin embargo es lo único que me mantiene en pie, lo único que me recuerda que aún estoy vivo…

ahora mismo quisiera ir a buscarla, aspirar su perfume, encerrarla en mis brazos para nunca dejarla ir, pero es imposible, ella nunca querrá verme de nuevo, ella nunca querría basar nuestra felicidad en la infelicidad de alguien más, aún si eso implica un sacrificio… ya he bebido demasiado, casi no puedo sostenerme en pie, pero en dolor sigue latente… no he logrado que disminuya ni un poco, quizá pase días, semanas, meses, vagando por las cantinas pero eso no significa que pueda olvidar… todo lo contrarío… entre más alcohol bebo, más aumenta mi dolor

De que me sirve la vida  
si eres lo que yo pido,  
voy detrás de tu ternura  
pero no me queda duda  
que me dejas sin tus besos.

Pero a pesar de todo, nunca me arrepentiré de haberle entregado mi corazón, ella es y será siempre la única mujer de mi vida… atesoraré en mi mente todos y cada uno de los momentos compartidos, cada una de sus sonrisas, cada uno de sus enojos, cada una de sus miradas…

Escucha bien amor lo que te digo  
pues creo no habrá otra ocasión  
para decirte que no me arrepiento  
de haberte entregado el corazón.

Los días pasan y yo simplemente estoy perdido, he abandonado Nueva York, con la esperanza de un nuevo comienzo, pero huir no me ha servido de nada, a donde quiera que valla, su recuerdo me persigue, tendré que aprender a vivir con él, tendré que a prender a fingir que soy feliz…

Por más que suplique no me abandones  
dijiste no soy yo es el destino  
y entonces entendí que aunque te amaba  
tenía que elegir otro camino.

Muy tarde he comprendido que el deber y el honor son solo palabras que no tienen importancia alguna cuando se dicen sin motivo alguno… le he fallado y me he fallado… ahora ya no queda nada más que cumplir mi promesa… debo volver… tomo el primer tren de vuelta a Nueva York, parece que han asado siglos desde que me fui…

De que me sirve la vida  
si no la vivo contigo  
de que me sirve la esperanza  
si es lo último que muere  
y sin ti ya la he perdido.

Mis párpados me pesan, no puedo evitar cerrar los ojos, quizá he muerto…

Parece que he dormido durante una eternidad entera, una débil ráfaga de luz entra por una rendija, mis ojos se niegan a abrirse… entonces, siento el contacto de una suave mano… agudizo mis sentidos, un aroma familiar inunda mis sentidos, poco a poco abro los ojos… lo primero que veo es una increíble sonrisa…

-buenos días amor… me dice

No lo puedo creer, es ella…

-dime ¿acaso de verdad he muerto y he llegado al paraíso…?

Ella me sonríe una vez más…

-¿Has estado soñando una vez más…? Dice mientras se acerca para darme un abrazo.

Yo tomo sus manos entre las mías, y descubro en su mano izquierda una pequeña alianza dorada… entonces miro mis propias manos, y allí esta, una alianza casi idéntica a la de ella…

Entonces, mágicamente vuelven a mí los recuerdos…

Después de que volví a Nueva York, decidido a cumplir con mi promesa, me encontré con la sorpresa de que Susana simplemente no quería saber nada de mi... ella me dijo que no permitiría que me quedara con ella por deber, me dijo que ella estaría bien y me pidió que buscara a Candy...

entonces tomé nuevamente un tren... esta vez con destino a Chicago... corrí a buscarla y le pedí matrimonio...

-Por favor no te alejes nunca de mi lado otra vez… te lo ruego –es lo único que soy capaz de decir, ella se acerca cada vez más a mí y deposita un dulce beso sobre mis labios, y luego me dice…

- Nunca… lo haré...de que me sirve la vida sin ti…


End file.
